


[Cover Art/Album Cover] for jurgbury's and Atiki's "Dear Umbrella"

by BlancheDuke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dear Umbrella, I've either had too much coffee or not quite enough, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancheDuke/pseuds/BlancheDuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on <a href="http://gahsofluffy.tumblr.com/post/112554380842/inspired-by-dear-umbrella-on-ao3-by-the">tumblr</a>. </p>
<p>I just love the idea of Mycroft and Greg having rap names, and the creme-rinsed delights behind "Dear Umbrella" have come up with some amazing ones. You should go check it out!</p>
<p>On this album, I imagine that Grey-Z has his own version of R. Kelly's "Remix to Ignition," something like:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It's the remix to ignition<br/>Hot and fresh out the kitchen<br/>Mycroft’s got that umbrella<br/>Got every man in here wishin'<br/></p>
</blockquote><p>and</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Crystal poppin' in the prostate-seeking limo<br/>We got cake every where<br/>As if the party was catered<br/>We got umbrellas to my left<br/>Creme rinse on my right<br/>We bring em both together we got junkin' all night</p>
</blockquote><p>Dear John fandom, what have you done to me???</p></blockquote>





	[Cover Art/Album Cover] for jurgbury's and Atiki's "Dear Umbrella"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jberry/gifts), [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318257) by [Jberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jberry/pseuds/Jberry). 



**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://gahsofluffy.tumblr.com/post/112554380842/inspired-by-dear-umbrella-on-ao3-by-the). 
> 
> I just love the idea of Mycroft and Greg having rap names, and the creme-rinsed delights behind "Dear Umbrella" have come up with some amazing ones. You should go check it out!
> 
> On this album, I imagine that Grey-Z has his own version of R. Kelly's "Remix to Ignition," something like:
>
>> It's the remix to ignition  
> Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
> Mycroft’s got that umbrella  
> Got every man in here wishin'  
> 
> 
> and
>
>> Crystal poppin' in the prostate-seeking limo  
> We got cake every where  
> As if the party was catered  
> We got umbrellas to my left  
> Creme rinse on my right  
> We bring em both together we got junkin' all night
> 
> Dear John fandom, what have you done to me???


End file.
